Sunday, Bloody Sunday
by MasterBakatare-san
Summary: Fate drew them together, and blood did the rest... Inuyasha-Vampire Knight Crossover Kagome/Kaname one-shot


MasterBakatare-san

GeeksRULE

February 2008(started)

MB: HA HA! Our first 'challenge' (Bishonen'sFoxyMiko challenge #6!) fic! MUA HA HA! We shall divide and conquer!

GR: Divide and conquer what, may I ask?

MB: Why, the _work_ of course!

GR: Oh joy.

MB: YEAH!

GR: Thinking about this _does_ make me excited… Oh, and I'm sorry if any of the characters are out of character (OoC)… This is how I interpret things…

MB: THAT'S THE SPIRIT! Anyway, GeeksRULE here wrote the story, and I edited.

DISCLAIMER: We do not own anything from either Vampire Night or Inuyasha

Sunday, Bloody Sunday

Sitting in his room, the pure blooded vampire, Kuran, Kaname, was shaken from his thoughts by a most intriguing smell.

He had followed the heavenly scent that wafted into his living quarters, entranced at the way it made him feel… high. Like a drug, he supposed.

The sight that it led him to made him shiver with both excitement and a sort of morbid fascination that blew his mind.

Kaname had stumbled upon some sort of ritual. He watched, his mouth watering, as the female plunged a beautiful silver dagger into her chest cavity. For a second, he felt sickened, but he was frozen in place, and could not turn his eyes away from the sight.

What followed caused him to gasp in blatant shock. When she pulled out the blade, there was no blood that leaked from the wound. In fact, from what he could see, it looked like only her top was torn, for there were no external wounds visible.

Apparently she heard his gasp, and she stood up and swiveled around all at once, making Kaname feel slightly dizzy. His eyes were drawn like magnets to the blade, which was dripping in her scarlet blood. Once again, the overwhelming scent hit his sensitive nose, and he had to use the doorframe as a support to keep himself standing.

The woman seemed to notice this, and dropped the blade, "Dare desu ka?" She hissed at him forcefully.

He watched her body tense with distrust her hands clenched in tight fists. "Anou…" for a few minutes the room was silent; he couldn't seem to find his voice, "Watashi wa… Kuran, Kaname desu." He finally responded weakly.

The woman's eyes seemed to light up in instant recognition, and she immediately fell to the ground and kowtowed, knocking her head against the ground in respect. "Of course," she began, forehead still touching the ground, "I should have realized. I apologize, sir. I truly stepped out of line. Please accept my deepest apologies!"

Kaname was floored. He had never gotten such a strange reaction before. Sure, he had been bowed to before, but never to this extent. Briefly, he wondered if she had ever lived in China.

"Please, get off of the ground; I appreciate this, but it really is too much. I haven't seen you around before, though. Who are you?"

She sat up, placing her hands in her lap, "Higurashi, Kagome. I am just joining the night class." She looked up at him, and Kaname watched as her eyes glowed ominously, "I am a demon, _and_ a vampire."

.:-''-:..:-''-:..:-''-:..:-''-:..:-''-:..:-''-:..:-''-:..:-''-:.

He didn't remember much of what happened after that, but what he _did_ remember was stumbling away from her room after the announcement that she was a vampire… _and_ a demon.

This may have sounded silly, but he thought that she was lying at first. But then he remembered that he was a _vampire_, which many others believed to be fake.

He was rather disheartened, he didn't even ask her what the ritual she was doing was for… and if _he_ could be there when she carried it out.

Cursing lightly under his breath, he ran his fingers over his ice cold neck. It was… itchy? Reaching his arm back, he felt around his neck area. When his fingers brushed over a foreign object, he paused, grabbing the article and bringing it to eye level.

"A… tracer? Impossible!"

"No." He heard a soft voice say, "Unlikely, but plausible." Whipping around, he gasped when he saw a woman standing in the doorway.

"Higurashi-san!" She inclined her head toward him.

"I apologize for last night. I was hoping that we would meet under… _friendlier_ terms, but I suppose that was too much to ask for. If you were wondering what I was doing, I was bored, so I was working on strengthening the interdependence between my akurei powers and my vampire instincts."

"I'm sorry, but I don't understand what you mean…"

"I was trying to fulfill my desire for blood. I swore to myself that I would never drink another's blood ever again, so I use my own… If I crave it enough."

"But," Kaname's brows furrowed, "How were you left unblemished after? That's imposs-"

"Nothing is impossible, Kuran-sama. My akurei powers heal them faster than the eye can see… As long as the wound is small enough…" She grinned darkly, and her dark bangs fell over her milky blue eyes.

Kaname smiled softly, and found that his hand had brushed the loose hair out of her eyes. He pulled his hand back. "What? What's wrong? I don't have a fever, do I?" Kagome checked her own temperature and shrugged, "Oh, well… See you 'round, Kuran-sama…"

"Yes." He murmured almost inaudibly. Looking at the spot where she previously occupied, "I hope so…"

.:-''-:..:-''-:..:-''-:..:-''-:..:-''-:..:-''-:..:-''-:..:-''-:.

Kagome's fist hit the wall of her dormitory. "Dammit!" She hissed, "He shouldn't have seen that…" She rested her head on the wall of her living quarters, "I'm sorry, ani-ue… Sesshomaru-ani… please forgive me!" Tears began to stream down her face.

"Dearest Kagome, you shouldn't cry over such a trivial matter." A rich baritone cut though her pathetic sobbing, and her head immediately shot up.

"A-ani-ue? 'Sho-chan? Is it really you?" The tall man nodded, and while his facial expression was stoic, his eyes shone with the happiness he was experiencing on the inside.

"I missed you so much! I'm glad you're back! How was America?"

The older man looked embarrassedly nonchalant, "It was… interesting…"

The girl nodded in understanding. "Ah, I see! So, did you miss me and Baka-chan?"

He smiled, "I missed you very much. Inuyasha, on the other hand, I was glad to have a break from."

Kagome grinned and ran up to him, capturing him in a crushing hug. He hugged her back, "Now tell me, dearest Imouto, what you did and why you were in tears because of it."

Kagome looked down in shame. "I… I was trying to settle my blood's feuding. I was in such pain… It'd never been that bad before." She sniffled and whimpered, eyes downcast and the toes of her right foot tracing circles in the carpeting. Stepping away from Sesshomaru, she sat on her bed and sighed forlornly.

"And why is this a matter to cry over? You do this often, do you not?"

She looked up at him guiltily, "Yes, but no one's ever witnessed it… Other then you and Baka-kun, that is…"

He didn't look at all surprised, "Someone walked in." She nodded, and tears began to flow down her cheeks again.

"I-it wasn't just _anyone_… It was Kuran, Kaname." Sesshomaru's brow quirked in curiosity.

"Really now? Interesting… He must have been drawn by your blood…'

"I yelled at him."

Sesshomaru smirked, "Good. We wouldn't want his ego to get too big."

"Like Baka-kun's?"

"Yes, just like Inuyasha's."

.:-''-:..:-''-:..:-''-:..:-''-:..:-''-:..:-''-:..:-''-:..:-''-:.

The vampire they were speaking of, at that very moment, was standing nervously at Kagome's door, unsure of what to do. _Should I knock? Is she… doing _that_ again? Goodness, I hope so…_

He nervously rapped his knuckles on the door. Hearing a muffled 'come in,' he did as was suggested and slowly turned the knob of the door. The sight that met him made him slightly _less_ comfortable. Sesshomaru… and Kagome… sitting on her bed?

"Hello, Higurashi-san, Sesshomaru-sama." He could feel his hands shaking slightly as the great akurei lord, Sesshomaru, stood up and gestured to the chair that was at the small desk in the corner. Shaking his head, he smiled warily.

"No, thank you. I was actually here to speak with Kagome… But, I can see that she is busy. I will take my leave. Please, Sesshomaru-sama, give your father my regards."

"We're siblings." Boomed the deep voice. Kaname stiffened.

"I'm sorry?" He turned around, facing them again.

He looked down at Kagome's hand, which was encircling the demon lord's larger one. "You need not be uncomfortable. We are siblings. We carried out the blood bond of siblings, and that is why she is half demon."

Kaname's eyes were clearly shining with shock, but both of the demons ignored the look. "How are you a _vampire_ then?"

"Akatsuki, Kain and Hanabusa, Aido. My cousins." Kaname smiled warmly at the mention of these names. He would have to ask them about this girl. She intrigued him.

"Thank you very much, Higurashi-san and Sesshomaru-sama. I really must go now, though. Classes are to begin shortly." He bowed and stepped out of the room running to his own, feeling strangely relieved.

.:-''-:..:-''-:..:-''-:..:-''-:..:-''-:..:-''-:..:-''-:..:-''-:.

Kagome snuggled closer to Sesshomaru, "I missed you so much, Ani-ue…"

Sesshomaru petted her head fondly. "Why did Kaname visit you?"

She looked up innocently, "I dunno…" Shrugging her shoulders, she began to play with his hair, "Why are you here, Ani-ue? It can't be good… You're never here when there's good news…"

"Very bad news. It's Kouga. He… he got into another fight… this time, though, it was with a vampire that mistook him for a lycan."

Kagome jolted back, hands over her mouth, stifling a sharp gasp. Tears gathered in her eyes, "Is… Is he…?"

Sesshomaru shook his head, "He is still amongst the world of the living. Do not worry; I have him under the care of my best youkai medical professionals."

He watched as the young female sighed, relocating her hand to her chest in utter relief. "Thank you, Sesshomaru."

"Of course. He _is_ after all your intended." Sesshomaru carefully observed her actions, knowing that she was highly opposed to the union. Her face twisted into a mask of disgust, and she stuck out her tongue.

"I still don't see why you set me up with _him_… He loves Ayame, and I'd rather marry _you_ or _Baka-kun_ then _him_."

Humor flickered across his face, "Well, you should have told me _before_ we shared the sibling blood bond… we could have had a wedding instead." Glaring at him, she turned around with an indignant huff.

"You know what I meant. Stupid ani-ue. Misinterpreting everything I say…"

He drew her to him, "I'm sorry, Imouto… Force of habit, I am sorry to say."

Turning around, she kissed his temple, "Alright, 'Sho-ani… Just, keep me posted on Kouga."

"Of course. Now, I have some important business to attend to… I promise to tell you if anything happens… Farewell, Kagome." Standing up gracefully, he nodded his head toward her and walked out of the small room.

.:-''-:..:-''-:..:-''-:..:-''-:..:-''-:..:-''-:..:-''-:..:-''-:.

A loud knocking was heard on the door of Kuran, Kaname. "Come in." He managed to say. He had come back to his room immediately after 'visiting' Kagome and her brother, collapsing on his bed. He had been lying there in ever since.

Of all the people he expected to come through his door, Sesshomaru was _definitely_ NOT one of them. So when he came waltzing in with all the grace of a professional dancer, Kaname lay there still, shocked beyond belief.

When he saw the older man's inquiring and incriminating look, he immediately bolted up out of his bed. "Excuse me, Sesshomaru-sama. I was not expecting your presence in my bed-chambers."

Sesshomaru looked at him, clearly not amused, "Apparently… But your ignorance is not what I came here to speak to you about." He turned his burning gold eyes to the vampire, "I came to talk to you about my sister."

Kaname gulped, clearly nervous about the conversation that was to follow… "Of course, Sesshomaru-sama… What is it you wish to address?"

He glared down at the boy, and he was obviously NOT in a good mood, "Do not test my patience, boy. You know of _exactly_ what I wish to speak to you about… But if you _must_ act stupid, I wish to know of your relations with her. 'Tis as simple as that."

Kaname's heart leapt into his throat and he could feel it beating harder than ever. "I… I met her yesterday, Sesshomaru-sama… Before our first… _meeting_, I had never heard of or seen her before."

"Hm. Yes, well, I think it only _fair_ to warn you. I promised her hand to another _male_, so unless you are able to change the _male's_ mind, I suggest you give up whatever you plan to do NOW."

The young vampire froze again, eyes wide. _Why does this affect me so?_ He wondered, _So what if she's promised to another… It's not like _I_ care… Is it possible to become attached to another after one meeting?_ Then, something hit him. "You said _male_… Did you mean to say man, or are you implying that he is not _human_?"

Sesshomaru sneered, "You heard me correctly boy, the being she is currently engaged to is indeed a demon, not a human… _or_ a vampire."

Kaname hissed in distaste, "_Why_?"

"This Sesshomaru refuses to answer to your impertinent tone. But I think I know something that shall reinforce your pitiful attempt to gain my sister's affections…"

"I apologize, sir, but I'm _not_ after your sister's affections…"

Eyes the color of golden lava glared daggers into his head, "I hadn't realized that you were so ignorant to your own feelings, not matter how unusual or sudden." Thrusting his sharp nose in the air proudly, "I will choose to tell you the course altering information anyway:her intended is currently gravely wounded and is not expected to survive… He was attacked by a vampire… The leech in question _says_ that he mistook the demon for a lycan."

Kaname looked up at the man shakily, "Do you believe him?"

"No." He responded quickly, "He reeks of the lie he has told… There is no possible way that he is telling the truth.

The pureblood nodded numbly, "Alright… Well, I do not see how this helps me any…"

"If he dies then his claim will obviously be revoked and that he mistook the demon for a lycan."

Kaname looked up at the man shakily, "Do you believe him?"

"No." He responded quickly, "He reeks of the lie he has told… There is no possible way that he is telling the truth.

The pureblood nodded numbly, "Alright… Well, I do not see how this helps me any…"

"If he dies then his claim will obviously be revoked and you would be able to stake your own claim."

Turning around, the age-old demon walked over to the door only stopping for a second, just before his hand touched the doorknob, "Oh, and I know what you're thinking… No, she does not love him."

Kaname watched the powerful akurei turn the corner as his words rang through the vampire's head…_ She does not love him… She does not love him…_

_She does not love him…_

  
.:-''-:..:-''-:..:-''-:..:-''-:..:-''-:..:-''-:..:-''-:..:-''-:.

Kagome wasn't feeling well. Her stomach was cramping and she felt like her head was going to explode. Managing to crawl over to her nightstand, she grabbed a beautiful ebony case made of charred, enchanted wood from a sacred tree. Opening the smooth cover she reached inside and her fingers met smooth velvet. Blinded in pain, she closed her eyes and continued to feel around the small box until she found what she was looking for.

Pulling out a beautiful dagger, she immediately plopped herself to the ground and jammed the glowing citrine blade deep within her chest. Gasping, she pulled the blade out of her body and inspected the bloody mess as she felt an intense tingling flow through her body signaling its healing.

Closing her eyes as she felt the pain surge through her body again, she felt a warm body encircle hers, "A-a-ani-san?" She looked up and found her eyes locked with warm violet eyes and deep black hair. Forcing herself to calm down, Kagome held the blade in a shaky hand, and placed it back into its velvet case, the blood disappearing magically.

Pushing herself away from the body, she looked up again at the man, still in pain. "Kuran-sama! What are you-" she coughed into her hand, "What are you doing here?" looking down at her palm she had coughed into, she wiped the blood that was there. "Dammit…" She murmured under her breath, "_still_ not satisfied…"

"I came to see _you_, Higurashi-san… I couldn't help myself. The scent of your blood is just so overwhelming… so… _fragrant_… so… _appealing_…"

She continued to watch his eyes even though she smelled not lies from the boy. Then suddenly it hit her… Maybe _he_ could help her with her inner blood feud! Unbuttoning the first two buttons on her top, she exposed her neck to him. "I need you to… devour some of my blood… I will tell you when to stop, but I need you to do this for me, Kuran-sama! Please!"

Kaname felt his pupils dilate. Did she realize what she had just asked him to do? She had just _volunteered _her blood to him… What if he wasn't able to stop when she asked? Hearing another desperate plea, his body reacted instinctively, bringing her neck to his sharpened canines before swiftly biting down on her neck causing he blood to leak out. He didn't worry about the blood stopping and the wound healing like with her dagger; he had injected an anti-coagulant into her body, keeping the blood flowing.

Finally, she asked him to stop, and he found himself hesitant; her blood had been the finest 'meal' he had in a while. It tasted of sweet sakura nectar, and he had _quite_ a sweet tooth…

Sighing, she thanked him as she fell back onto her bed, out cold. There was a sinking feeling in his gut as he realized what he had just done… While he had done what she asked, he had also broken a most sacred rule at the school.

_Well_, he thought, _as long as the headmaster doesn't find out-_ He felt cool metal touching his head, "_Vampire,_" the person, whom he instantly recognized as Zero, hissed, "Do you realize what you have just done?"

Picking up the, now, sleeping girl, he cradled her body to his. "Yes, Zero-san, I do." Watching the dark look in the boy's eye, he sighed, "She asked me to, you know."

The other boy nodded, "But that does not make it right."

"True," he said, "very true… I tried not to, though." He said as calmly as he could with that gun pointed to his head.

"_Sure_." He murmured, sarcasm laced heavily in his voice. "And I can fly."

"I'm sure you could… don't give up…" Zero and Kaname heard the sleeping woman mumble. Zero couldn't help himself as his mouth curved up, highly amused.

Zero looked back at the other vampire, their eyes meeting, "Take care of her, Kuran."

Kaname was surprised for what seemed like the millionth time that day, "A-arigato gozaimasu, Zero-san."

"Whatever, Kuran. Just don't let me catch you ever again." Watching Kagome's pretty face, it dawned on him.

_I would do anything for this woman._

Resting his body on the side of her bed, he pulled her closer and, for the first time in years, fell into a truly deep sleep, thanking any and all the gods above that it was spring break.

.:-''-:..:-''-:..:-''-:..:-''-:..:-''-:..:-''-:..:-''-:..:-''-:.

Kagome woke up the next morning in a very comfortable embrace. Snuggling herself deeper into her 'pillow,' she inhaled deeply. Groaning, the tangy aroma that hit her nose was most pleasing, but unrecognized. Grudgingly opening her eyes, she observed the person she was being held by. His steady breaths showed that he was asleep, and she didn't want to wake the person up… _yet._

Her eyes widened when she saw who it was, "Kuran-sama…" softly rolling over off of his warm body, she heard his breathing speed back up indicating that he was waking up.

.:-''-:..:-''-:..:-''-:..:-''-:..:-''-:..:-''-:..:-''-:..:-''-:.

Rubbing the sleep from his eyes, Kaname moaned at the stiffness in his neck. Getting up and stretching for a few minutes, he noticed that this wasn't his room… and that he wasn't alone. And suddenly, the actions of the previous night rushed into his mind.

"You could have gotten expelled…"

"Zero-san let me go… this once."

She stared back at him unblinkingly, "Once isn't going to quell my blood battle. I will have to go to back to my dagger method."

He nodded, "I know."

Her eyes softened. "Thank you, Kaname-sama… I truly owe you my life."

"If you ever need me…" His voice trailed off.

"No thank you, Kaname-sama, but thank you for your generous offer… Good bye." With a curt nod, she went over to her dresser and grabbed some clothing before walking into the bathroom leaving Kaname to walk himself out.

Walking out, he whispered his own goodbye. "I'll be back, Kagome-san… I promise… Despite whether you want me to or not."

Almost as if she heard his dark whisper, she shivered as warm water cascaded out of the shower head, flowing over her body, purging her skin of the dried blood.

.:-''-:..:-''-:..:-''-:..:-''-:..:-''-:..:-''-:..:-''-:..:-''-:.

"Dammit Kouga! Wake the freaking hell up!" Two figures with long silver hair stood the bedside of a black-haired man.

"Inuyasha," the taller man began, "I do not believe shouting will work… After all, his body _is_ fighting off the venom of a very deadly pureblooded vampire."

"Ah, shit… you got a point there… Fine then. I won't yell…" The younger man turned away in irritation.

"Ohh…" A loud groan caught both demon's attentions.

"Kouga? You stupid wolf! If you're going to wake up, _stay_ up!"

The Ookami grinned weakly, "Eh, shut up, mangy mutt! I thought you said you would stop yelling."

"Good to see that you are still among us, I shall notify Kagome of your turn for the better… as well as the retraction of the claim you have on her. If you wish, I will notify Ayame as well."

"Nice to see you too, Icicle-ass. I would like that… thanks… I don't know what has made you so nice today, but whatever the hell made gave you a nice streak, I can only hope that it'll be there for a long while."

Sesshomaru's eyebrows rose in amusement, "What makes you think I'm doing this for _you_? In fact, I'm only doing this because you proved yourself unworthy in defending my dearest sister if any vampire comes and attacks you. This Sesshomaru would also appreciate it is you would stop calling him such infernal names. I depreciate that you both have taken to calling me 'icicle-ass.'"

"Whatever, asshole. You know that deep inside that you really care about me." Kouga batted his eyelashes teasingly at the akurei lord before he passed out.

"Holy _shit_, Sesshomaru! You didn't have to _punch_ him!"

"I did what I felt necessary. Now I must go tell Kagome the news… I shall be back in approximately two days."

Inuyasha stared at him incredulously, "Do plan on running top speed the whole way there and back?"

Sesshomaru looked back at his brother in shock, "Why, of course."

"Damn crazy bastard of an older brother."

.:-''-:..:-''-:..:-''-:..:-''-:..:-''-:..:-''-:..:-''-:..:-''-:.

Hearing a loud crash from within, Sesshomaru didn't bother knocking as he barged in. Realizing that it was probably another one of her 'episodes,' he swiftly brought out the Katana he had (secretly) strapped to his back.

Preparing himself for the worse as he moved past the door, he was met with a most surprising and unexpected sight. Holding back a laugh that was threatening to spill from his lips, he closed the door behind him.

"Imouto… This truly is a… _compromising_ position I have found you in…"

"Se-Sesshomaru-a-ani…" He heard a growl. So _this_ was her new solution, eh? Having a VAMPIRE devour any and all unbalanced blood? _Clever… Very clever… Though, what can I say, I _did_ teach her everything I know…_

"I'm not all that surprised that you picked _him_ though." He inclined his head to the boy, "Kuran. Nice to see you again."

All of a sudden, it seemed that Kaname had come to his senses as he retracted his fangs and jumped off of the girl, "Se-Sesshomaru-sama! Please excuse my rude behavior!"

Chuckling a bit, he shook his head, "'Tis okay dear boy, I think you should stay to hear this next announcement… I believe that you _both_ shall be happy."

"Eh?" Kagome said, obviously feeling better, "What is it, Sho-ani?"

"He lives, Kagome. He is conscious, and he retracted his claim on you. He was deemed unworthy to protect you."

Kagome smiled warmly. "Can I go to their mating ceremony?"

Sesshomaru nodded. "It's in two weeks… I'm sure, though, knowing the wolf, that they have already gone through the marking stage."

The black haired girl giggled and blushed, knowing exactly what he meant. "He always _was_ a damn pervert… Worse than Miroku before he and Sango were married…"

Turning to the other occupant in the room, Sesshomaru extended his hand, "Congratulations, Kuran. If you choose to accept my offer, you are my sister's new intended."

Taking the demon's hand shakily, he nodded, "Of course, sir… It would be an honor."

"Hey!" Kagome called out in faux anger, "Don't _I_ get a say in this?"

Sesshomaru smirked and shook his head, "Of course not, dearest sister, for I know already that you would agree to this arrangement."

Her face coloring a beet red, Kagome buried her face in her hands, "I should still get a say…" She grumbled.

Kaname smiled, "I did not believe in love at first sight until I met you, Kagome-sa… Kagome-_chan_… So thank you for showing me the true meaning of living."

Sesshomaru turned around in distaste. "_Unfortunately_, there is a happy ending to all of this… It is beginning to smother me; I am going to take my leave."

Kagome and Kaname smiled shyly at each other.

_They_ didn't think it was so unfortunate.

Ijou-desu

MB: So, obviously, I wrote the ending.

GR: I was tired and wanted to get it over with… I apologize that this is so late and that I had to dump all of the work on you.

MB: Ah, whatever. Doesn't matter. It's done, right? So let's celebrate by… SLEEPING! YAY!

GR: That sounds like a truly wonderful idea…

MB: By the way, Bishonen'sFoxyMiko, I hope that this lived up to your expectations… We (GR and I) kinda wanted a sad ending, but _I_ wrote it, so… yeah, I suck at writing sad stuff… Sorry 'bout that…

GR: By the way, the title was taken from John Lennon (my favorite musical artist) who wrote a song called 'Sunday, Bloody Sunday.' The title makes me think of blood, and my word association, vampires.

MB: I wanted to name it 'Love is Real,' another John Lennon lyric… although, MY favorite band is the Beatles…


End file.
